1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a urine dispersing urinal insert and, more particularly, to a disposable, deodorant and splash proof urine dispersing device which is made of a scent impregnated plastic material or materials for deodorization purposes with a central raised housing and a segmented flexible supporting base for adapting to urinals of various sizes and designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deodorant block holders are commercially available and generally include a flexible pad with a perforate receptacle on the upper surface of the pad for receiving a deodorant block which must be periodically replaced. The replacement of the deodorant block is somewhat difficult. The construction of some presently available commercial devices utilize upwardly facing flat surfaces which cause splashing of urine when urine flow impacts against the flat surfaces. Some splash-proof inserts have been developed to address the splashing problem including our prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,490 issued August 7, 2001. This patent and other prior art of record therein are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The prior art discloses structures associated with urinals in the flow path of urine and include screen structures, slotted receptacles and dispersing filters with spaced parallel rods having sharp bottom edges to enable discharge of urine to the outlet of the urinal and reduce splashing. The prior art, however, does not disclose the specific structural arrangement of the embodiments of the present invention. Specifically, the prior art does not disclose a urine dispersing device that includes a flexible segmented supporting base having a central opening defined by a peripheral frame aligned with the urinal drain and a central raised housing having a top member with spaced rods and that is made of a scented plastic material or materials thereby eliminating use of deodorant blocks. Further, the prior art does not disclose the specific construction of the segmented supporting base with undercut and tapered rods to enable the insert to supportingly engage urinals of various sizes and designs. Finally, the prior art does not disclose urine dispersing devices with angled peripheral walls for easy stacking, packaging and sale.